Afterlife: The Christmas Special
by SuspianFeels
Summary: What happens when the Afterlife characters spend Christmas together... ONE-SHOT FOR AFTERLIFE.


**Author's Note:** MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY LOVES! Just to help you guys celebrate, I've written a special one-shot about my babies at Christmas. There will be various otps in this which will be; Alec/Ellie, Allie/Vladimir and Becky/Seth. They're all nods to my other stories but you don't need to read them to get this one – although, you might need to read Afterlife to fully understand this. And yes, everyone is alive in this fanfic so this is slightly AU. I know this is pretty short but I wanted to do something with these guys around Christmas and this is what came to my head.

Cast;

Olivia Cooke _**as**_ Eleanor Weinstein

Lindsey Morgan _**as**_ Allison Callanan

Alexandra Daddario _**as**_ Charlotte Lowe

Georgie Henley _**as**_ Rebecca Lowe

Noel Fisher _**as**_ Vladimir

Boo Boo Stewart _**as**_ Seth

Cameron Bright _**as**_ Alec

But without babbling on too long, on with the story.

* * *

Christmas in Romania was cold with snow and freezing temperatures disrupting most of the world outside, but the castle had a fire roaring to keep everyone's spirits warm. Although the fire wasn't really needed, Allison demanded one and since Vladimir was in no position to say no to his wife, he obeyed.

The group were like a family – a highly dysfunctional one at that but still a family. They were happy with the way things were; Alec and Eleanor were engaged to be married, Allison and Vladimir had been happily married for almost two months, Rebecca and Seth were completely in love with each other and refused to leave each other's side. Charlotte was the only one who didn't have a mate but she didn't let it bother her, she had her sister and that was all she needed in her life.

The Christmas tree sat beside the fireplace with perfectly wrapped presents overflowing the tree, waiting for Christmas day to arrive to be opened.

Rebecca sat at the window, watching the snow fall heavily, causing the brunette to excitedly turn to the group on the couch. "Let's have a snowball fight!"

The group didn't need to be told twice before they all ran to gather their coats and hats and assigned their positions. It would be one against all – meaning that everyone was against each other with no assigned teams and would only stop once someone surrendered. The rules were simple; if someone surrendered, they were out of the game and nobody was allowed to use their powers against other players – a fair set of rules to make sure everyone was on the same level of playing.

Eleanor picked up a handful of snow and moulded it into a ball before she threw it towards Allison, causing the brunette to squeal as the cold snow fell down her shirt. The sound alerted everyone else where Allison was and she was quickly covered in snow before she fought back and ran to gather more snow.

The group continued to play in the snow for hours afterwards until all surrendered and decided to build a snowman instead and after building one, took a family picture together to remind them that even in the darkest of times and realizations of being different from each other; they would still have a place to call home and a place where they were all accepted as a family.

Alec and Eleanor married three months later and later adopted three infant children named Eliza, Stephen and Maria.

Allison and Vladimir tried for children for many months but never had any; Allison blamed the idea of Vladimir being dead therefore unable to produce and the idea of her being a hybrid and unable to bare children but they were blessed with their miracle child Rebekah almost a year later.

Rebecca and Seth travelled the world together after New Year in Romania but came home in November after marrying in Thailand.

Charlotte never found her mate but moved back to the United States for four years to finish school and go to college where she earned a degree in photography. She dated a classmate for several weeks before ending it and moving back to Romania to be with her family.


End file.
